


Sun & Moon

by ultnominjun



Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love, everything resolves itself sry if u wanted Straight Angst, i am: in my markhyuck feels, i wrote this in like an hour and a half at 10:30 to like 12 am on a school night, only kinda, referenced norenmin - Freeform, thank u @suncts for the ideas ùwú, this has been updated to add to the plot more!!, this is my first published work pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultnominjun/pseuds/ultnominjun
Summary: Mark can’t breathe without Donghyuck.Donghyuck is bright spring days, he’s the sun reflecting off of the lake, he’s the warmth of blankets enveloping you once you finally lay down.Donghyuck is the reason that Mark can sleep at night.If only Donghyuck felt the same.* Updated - idea inspired by 'honey' by lumarkle





	Sun & Moon

Mark knew what it was like to never leave Donghyuck’s side. They’d grown up together, gone on adventures together, shared all their secrets with one another. From the first day Mark had moved to Korea, he’d been best friends with Donghyuck. The younger hadn’t really given him a choice, but Mark didn’t mind. He was endearing, to say the least. 

Today, it was Mark’s first time being pulled from Donghyuck’s side for more than the school day. Today, Mark was leaving to visit family in Canada. His heart ached at the thought of being without his other half - the half that completed his entire being. 

It was obvious that Mark was anxious, from the way his legs bobbed up and down to his wide doe eyes scanning the passing landscapes. Donghyuck’s parents had offered to drive Mark and his family to the airport, knowing full well that Donghyuck would want to say goodbye until his best friend returned in a week’s time. And right next to Mark sat his best friend, all honey skin and pink lips, golden brown eyes that shined with wonder and amazement. Mark thought he might burst. 

The ride wasn’t all that interesting, really. Soft music played in the background as Donghyuck babbled on about some stories to a Mark who was barely listening. He was too focused on the way his heartbeat thrummed in his veins every time Donghyuck’s curious fingers would find his hand to see if he was paying attention. He was - just not in the way Donghyuck had hoped. His wide eyes studied every feature on the younger’s face as if he would never see him again once he left for Canada. He studied the tiny moles that littered Hyuck’s sun-kissed skin, the soft curve of his nose, the pretty pout of his lips. He drank in his best friend’s image because he didn’t want to forget him, but when he closed his eyes, all he could see was Hyuck, Hyuck, Hyuck. 

At long last, everyone was ready to say goodbye. Everyone except Mark and Donghyuck. The elder of the two seemed especially nervous, his fingers twisting at the drawstrings of his backpack as his gaze rested upon the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck breathed out, a laugh following his voice. “It’s not the end of the world, you’ll be back before you know it!” 

Oh, how he wished that were true. 

Mark had always struggled with how he felt for Donghyuck. From pretend royalty when they were kids where Donghyuck was the princess and Mark was his knight in shining armour to making flower crowns out of the flowers in Donghyuck’s parents garden only to crown one another their king, Mark knew he’d always felt something for Donghyuck. Only recently had he been able to place that something as love. 

Love was dangerous. It had Mark staying up until three in the morning, wondering if Donghyuck had eaten that day, if he’d stayed hydrated, if he’d fallen asleep at 9:30 sharp like he always did. It had Mark putting off his homework because all he could think about was Hyuck, Hyuck, Hyuck. It had his heart doing twists and turns out of desperation because he knew that Donghyuck was too bright for him. He knew that where Donghyuck was the sun, he was the moon. They met once in a lifetime, it seemed, and even then, it was fleeting, a meeting torn apart by the Earth once more. 

“I know,” Mark uttered weakly, sheepishly. He did know, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. His heart always felt so heavy when he wasn’t with Donghyuck. Maybe it was because he was so used to being by his side that being away from him just felt wrong, or maybe it was because he was so in love with him that being apart physically hurt. He didn’t know which one it was. 

A smile of pure sunshine broke onto Donghyuck’s face, one big enough to show his dimples which never showed. Mark thought he might die then and there, but he would be okay with that if it meant Donghyuck’s smile was the last thing he saw. 

They hugged goodbye, Mark skittering off without a moment to spare once they’d separated. He just wanted to get this week over with and come back to Donghyuck’s arms. 

Donghyuck didn’t exactly feel the same. 

For Donghyuck, being with Mark was a given. They had been inseparable since Mark moved to Korea when he was younger. It’d been exactly 11 years. 11 years and they hadn’t gone a full day without seeing one another. 

It was kind of hard for Donghyuck to comprehend. He almost wondered if Mark had any other friends. 

Today was the first day that they would be separated for more than just the school day. Though he was excited to experience new things, Donghyuck knew how anxious Mark was. It was obvious in the way his legs bounced, in the way his big eyes examined the passing landscapes. But he didn’t mind. He would do what he always did - talk to make Mark less anxious. 

“Jaemin finally asked Jeno out, but I think he realized he has a dilemma. He told me he likes Renjun too. Wild, right? Liking two people at once?” Donghyuck babbled on, ever expressive as he talked about his other friends. He knew Mark wasn’t listening, but that wouldn’t stop him. 

When everybody was finally ready to say their goodbyes, only Mark had seemed unsure. He looked so tiny standing there, his gaze settled on the ground, fingers playing with the strings of his backpack. It almost made Donghyuck feel guilty for wanting to be apart from him. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck breathed out, a laugh following his voice. “It’s not the end of the world, you’ll be back before you know it!” 

Donghyuck suspected this wasn’t the case for Mark. 

Where Mark spent countless hours dwelling on certain things, Donghyuck moved past them and kept on going. Where Mark worried about past mistakes, Donghyuck learned from them and moved on. Where Mark loved Donghyuck, Donghyuck didn’t love Mark. It was simple, really. So simple that it could be equated to the sun and the moon. Donghyuck was the sun, bright and burning and full of warmth. Mark was the moon, a glimmer of hope in the dark but ultimately cold and quiet, only appearing when he was sorely needed. Mark blocked Donghyuck from doing great things, but Donghyuck knew he wasn’t aware of this, so he let it be. 

“I know,” Mark uttered weakly, sheepishly. Donghyuck thought that he even sounded small now. He thought that Mark was okay. He had to be, right? It was only a week. 

Donghyuck gave him the biggest smile he could muster. It looked like it brightened Mark’s cloudy day up and that was a personal win. 

They hugged and Mark was gone, a flourish of oversized clothes and big eyes full of anxiety. 

Donghyuck was ready to experience life away from Mark. 

—— 

That week had been the absolute worst of Mark’s life. It started with missing Donghyuck and ended with missing Donghyuck, but in between, so much had happened. 

First, Mark had been outed to his family on accident because his sister couldn’t keep her mouth shut. 

Then, Mark had to deal with the backlash of everyone’s beliefs about his bisexuality. 

Then, he spent the rest of his week crying in his aunt’s guest bedroom. 

He just wanted to go back and see Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck, with a smile so bright it could clear up even the cloudiest days. 

Donghyuck, with honey skin and the softest voice ever. 

Donghyuck, who made him feel safe and calm. 

When they finally left, Mark had never been more relieved. His sexuality wasn’t brought up again but he kept his headphones in, his head down, and his hands in his pockets. He was anxious. He needed Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck thought that maybe he felt the same too. Maybe he did need Mark, but not for the same reasons Mark needed him. 

Where Mark had felt empty, lonely, and scared without Donghyuck, the younger felt free, excited, and carefree. 

He’d always had to worry about Mark’s anxiety surrounding certain things, like big crowds or the bumblebees in his parent’s garden. Sometimes it was tiring. Sometimes Hyuck needed a break. 

This week was exactly that. 

He finally got to freely hang out with Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun, even if he was fourth wheeling them. 

He finally got to sunbathe in the garden without worry of keeping the bees away from Mark. 

He finally got to talk to his crush. 

He felt lighter than air, but something was missing. 

He didn’t want to admit that that something was Mark. 

But in the end, when he saw Mark at the airport, his eyes seemingly devoid of their usual excitement at his appearance, Donghyuck couldn’t help but get a bad feeling in his gut. 

What had happened while Mark was away? 

——

Mark kept his distance from Donghyuck for a couple weeks after he’d returned home. He didn’t want his parents blaming Donghyuck for his sexuality, nor did he want them thinking he was entirely dependent upon his best friend for comfort. 

Though he’d only recently been split from his best friend for the first time since they met, he felt more alone now than ever. 

Even hanging out with Donghyuck wasn’t the same. 

The younger seemed brighter which made up for how dull Mark had become. Donghyuck only burned stronger and Mark was a waning crescent, so close to disappearing. 

Then, the Earth separated them. 

The Earth was Yuta. 

Donghyuck had liked him for a long time. Mark knew this but he didn’t think it would hurt so much when Donghyuck told him he had a boyfriend. 

He only smiled, happy for his best friend. He could see how happy Donghyuck was and that was all that really mattered to him. 

In front of Donghyuck, he was the same quiet boy he had always been. Behind closed doors, he was curled up in a ball, tears staining his cheeks, never wanting to come out of his little blanket fort that reminded him of his first sleepover with Donghyuck. 

Behind closed doors, he was a mess. 

He had known for a while that Donghyuck was too bright for him, that if he got too close, he’d get burned. That was exactly what happened. 

He got too close, and now he had to deal with the consequences. 

Loving Donghyuck was like suffocating. Mark loved him so much that he couldn’t breathe without him. He loved him so much that the very thought of not having Donghyuck made his chest tighten and his hands shake. It wasn’t the same for Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck had come to enjoy his space from Mark. He still saw Mark daily, but they never hung out as much. Something about the dullness hidden deep in Mark’s eyes made Donghyuck feel guilty. 

Perhaps it was because he knew Mark loved him. 

Perhaps it was because he had come to love Mark too. 

None of that mattered anymore. He had Yuta, the one boy he’d liked for at least two years. And yet, two weeks in, he wanted to end it. 

Pining was better than watching Mark get hurt. 

After a couple more weeks, Donghyuck finally got the chance to see Mark again. Not that he hadn’t really had the chance, he just strayed away from it in favour of hanging out with Yuta or tending to his mom’s garden. It was almost serene, but something seemed to consistently bother his gut. 

Mark showed up looking tired, his big brown eyes cast toward the ground when, normally, they were right on Donghyuck. A frown twisted up the younger’s soft features. 

“What’s got you so down lately, Mark?” He asked, sounding a bit more rude than he’d intended. He circled back immediately. “You’ve looked so... drained. Are you eating and sleeping well?” 

Donghyuck knew he hadn’t been. Mark nodded, as if he was in denial. Mark didn’t want Donghyuck worrying about him. He knew that. 

“Then what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, Hyuckie,” Mark had answered, timid and gentle. Donghyuck didn’t want to push, but he knew something had to be done. He sat down, criss-cross on his porch, patting the spot in front of him. He wanted to make sure his best friend was okay. 

Mark seemed reluctant but sat anyway, his hands noticeably trembling, his eyes refusing to meet Donghyuck’s. That was what hurt the most. 

Then, Mark spoke. It was so quiet that Donghyuck was unsure if he’d heard properly. A little whisper, nearly swept away with the wind. 

“My sister outed me.” 

Donghyuck was quick to react - he always had been. He shifted to his knees and pulled Mark into his chest, fingers threading gently into his black locks. He would do anything to see Mark smile again. 

But this didn’t make Mark smile. Instead, tiny sobs moved through the elder’s body, his shaking hands gripping into the oversized shirt that hung off of Donghyuck’s shoulders. 

“I’m so sorry,” Donghyuck murmured into Mark’s hair. And he was sorry. 

He was sorry he thought he was better off without Mark by his side. He was sorry he had been pushing Mark away when he needed him the most. He was sorry he was hurting all alone. 

Donghyuck’s parents had accepted his homosexuality from the beginning - they wanted nothing but for their son to be happy. 

Mark’s parents though, they insisted that it didn’t fit with their beliefs. Mark’s sister was a lot more calm about it all - she thought that he and Donghyuck had always looked perfect together. 

Donghyuck supposed she was right. 

He hadn’t realized it, but somewhere along the way, he fell for his best friend too. He fell for the way Mark looked at him with those doe eyes full of happiness. He fell for the warmth of Mark’s hand in his when they walked to and from school. He fell for the way Mark laughed at his jokes, even when they weren’t funny. He fell for the security Mark’s constant presence at his side brought him. He fell for Mark Lee and he hadn’t even realized it. 

Donghyuck ended things pretty quickly after that, telling Yuta that it just wouldn’t work and it wasn’t a complete lie. 

Something in his heart continued to yearn for Mark though he’d tried so hard to keep it from happening. 

And so, the first night of summer, Donghyuck climbed up the trellis and to Mark’s window, knocking his special knock to let Mark know it was him. 

It was four in the morning but Mark was wide awake. The knocks startled him at most, but he didn’t mind it because he knew who it was. 

Mindlessly, he opened the window. Dark circles swirled under his pretty eyes, eyes that were only empty now. He looked gaunt, like he hadn’t eaten in a couple of days, and he hadn’t. 

He’d been too preoccupied with all of his thoughts about Donghyuck. Donghyuck this, Donghyuck that, his best friend consumed him. But the worst part was that he didn’t want it to stop. 

He wasn’t sure if Donghyuck climbing into his room at four am was a hallucination or not, but it was better than nothing. 

“Mark..” Donghyuck breathed out, a soft, honey coloured hand moving to cup his cheek. On instinct, the elder leaned into his hand. Just as quick as he felt Donghyuck’s grip had it disappeared, leaving Mark’s cheek cold. “I want to tell you something.” 

Mark’s heart skipped a beat, but he reminded himself to not get his hopes up. Donghyuck had a boyfriend. Donghyuck would never like him. 

“You know how I’m the sun and you’re the moon? We’ve always been that,” Donghyuck started, settling into Mark’s bed, all soft curls and oversized pajamas. It made Mark’s heart burst. He moved to grab the stuffed animal Donghyuck always left at his house so the younger could have it. “I think... I think I’m more like the flower and you’re the bee. We need each other. We’re symbiotic.” 

Confusion flooded Mark’s senses. What could he possibly mean? Surely this was just a four am hallucination. 

“Donghyuck, you aren’t making any sense-“ 

“Mark, I think I love you too.” 

Those seven words were all that Mark needed to hear. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. Usually shaky hands found purchase in the blanket that covered him and Donghyuck. 

“How... How did you know I loved you?” Mark knew it was a dumb question. He had never tried to hide his love for Donghyuck from Donghyuck. 

A melodious laugh interrupted the silence. 

“It was obvious.” It was. From the way Mark always admired Donghyuck’s beauty in the sun to the way he held Donghyuck when he cried, Mark’s love for him was obvious. 

“When I held you a week or so ago, I think I realized for the first time that I’ve loved you for a long time. I just tried to keep it from myself, to convince myself I didn’t. It didn’t work. Yuta means a lot to me, but you...” Donghyuck paused, searching for the right words. He had to do this properly. “You make fireworks seem dull. You make the brightest suns and moons seem dim. You make my heart feel full.” 

Mark was stunned. 

He’d never loved anybody else. He doubted he could love anybody else. 

These words coming from Donghyuck only solidified that fact in his head. 

Mark crawled under the covers with Donghyuck, his arms mindlessly snaking around his waist to pull him close. 

He’d wanted to do this properly for so long.

With hesitant lips and careful hands, he cupped Donghyuck’s cheek and kissed him. Really kissed him. 

It felt right. The missing piece in each of their hearts had been restored. 

“Yours?” Mark asked in the softest voice once their lips had parted, his eyes closed and his expression finally serene. 

“Mine,” Donghyuck confirmed, placing the gentlest of kisses to Mark’s forehead. 

Loving Donghyuck wasn’t like suffocating anymore. Loving Donghyuck was like finally being able to breathe after being underwater for too long. Loving Donghyuck was like freshly bloomed flowers on a sunny spring day. 

Loving Donghyuck was easy. It was something Mark had always done and would always do. 

Donghyuck was his flower and he was Donghyuck’s bee.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fic and im really anxious abt putting this out there so please be kind to me !! let me know how i can improve but in the nicest way possible bcs i cry easily 
> 
> n its in the tags but thank you to @suncts for the idea to delve into mark’s outing with donghyuck!! it really helped strengthen the story, i think ùwú
> 
> \- thomas


End file.
